The New Begining
by Seanikins4
Summary: The Hero of Time is gone but a new Hero rises! Will Sean find his destiny? Or be destroyed by evil? Rated M in some chapters. UPDATE!
1. Prolog: Awaken to the Begining

The New Beginning Disclaimer- I don't own any of The Legend of Zelda characters, except Sean, he's mine. A.N. - Alright! My first story! First I would really like to thank my friends and Unknown Saiyan for giving me inspiration to write this story. (Which took me forever) Secondly I thank my parents for letting me do this! I really hope that you will like this! Enjoy and please review!!! Prolog, The Awakening Long ago there was a beautiful land called Hyrule that was told in the legends that it was created by three goddesses. The land was peaceful and was purified with the gift of light. But where there is light, there is also darkness. Fearing this, the three goddesses came up with a plan, they created a Hero that was destined to bring the world to peace, the tales that were spoken of the boy where brought down generation to generation, but, the Hero, after saving the land, ran from Hyrule in spite to find his destiny. A hundred years later the Hero died, the goddesses plan had failed, darkness was said to swallow Hyrule, but luckily, they did not see that the spirit of the Hero was seeking out the new Hero, to finish what he started with. The goddesses saw this and helped to seek out the chosen Hero. In 1991 a boy was born, but he was is in another world that had ties within the land of Hyrule, the goddesses saw the young baby boy and felt a great amount of Courage within him, greater than the Hero's, they decided to give the boy the spirit of the fallen Hero and watched over him as he grew up over they years. It is now 2007 and it was time for the 15-year old boy to awaken to follow his destiny. "He's ready." said the goddess. "Sean!!" The boy woke up to hear the sound of his dad's voice. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and yawned. Sean was like any other 15-year old, he was tall, strong build, and what was unique about him is that he was always ready to find adventure. Sean got out of his bed and walked over to the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror, he had bright blue eyes and spiky/curly hair that he never combed. "Sean! Are you coming or not?!?!" "Yeah just give me a sec…." He said gloomily, he wasn't excited to go to the Mall with his stepmom and stepsisters for the fifth time in a row, going to the same stores over and over again. Sean's parents were divorced and he had to visit his dad in California in the summer, and then go back to his mom in Georgia for the rest of the year. He loved his home in Georgia, with his friends, and adventure everyday at his school. He smiled at the thought of being in his High school hanging out with his friends. He sighed and went back to his room, put on his favorite shirt, jacket, pants, and his accessories, a black ring, a white one, and a bracelet. He walked into the Living Room and saw his dad standing at the door. "Common Sean," his dad said, "Let's see if they opened up that new store." 

"Yes sir." Sean said uninterested.

Now the Mall is supposed to be a place where teens can hang out and do a bunch of things, but Sean was stuck with holding the bags as usual. Sean was getting really bored by the second and was about to pass out from lack of entertainment until he got a tap on his shoulder. He turned his head to see his only friend in California, Sara.

"Hello Sean!" She said smiling.

"Hey." He said smiling back.

Sara was also 15 with short brown hair and green eyes, she came up to is nose, (He was like 6'3 or something) and they first met almost exactly like this, she had a secret crush on him, he knew but he left it alone.

She saw the bags and crossed her arms, "Another one of those days?"

"Yep." He looked at his family and said to her, "Please save me?"

"Like always!" She said rushing up to his dad asking to let them hang out.

His dad nodded his head and took the bags from Sean, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Do you want to get a coffee or something?" She said hopefully.

"Sounds really good right about now." He said

The went inside Starbucks (A.N. I don't own that either) and got two mocha lattes, they sat down at a table and started talking about whatever they could come up with.

"Have you been to that new store yet?"

He put down his cup and said, "No not yet."

She smiled and said, "Well let's go see what they got!"

They threw their cups away and walked over to the new store.

(In Hyrule in the Heavens)

"Is that the one that mom said she chose?"

"Blonde hair, blue eyes, yep, that's the one."

"He's a lot cuter than mom said."

"Din, you had a crush on him ever since you were born!"

"Well, I can't explain that…" She said.

"I think I know why you do." said one of them with a laugh.

Din started blushing, "Oh shut up Farore."

The goddess smiled, "Well, I guess it's time he comes to Hyrule."

(Back in California)

"Oh Sean look at this!" Sara said excitedly.

She was holding up a short sword with a dragon painted on the blade. They were in the new store which was like a medieval discount store, and Sean liked anything that had to do with swordplay.

Sean took it from her and read the label, "It's made of plastic." he said swinging it around, "Not gonna do much damage."

Sara crossed her arms, "Oh wow aren't you the expert."

Sean looked behind him and quietly spoke to Sara, "That girl with red hair has been staring at me ever since we came into this store, it's kind of creepy."

They both looked at the girl to see her waving at Sean.

"I bet she thinks you're hot." She said blushing.

He waved back and said, "She's not that bad looking either."

The girl winked at him and exited the store with one last look over to him.

Sean stood there awed by what she did and said to himself, "Dose she want me to follow her?" he scratched his head and said, "Hey Sara, I'm gonna….see where my folks are mkay?"

She nodded and Sean ran out of the store. He looked around to see if the redhead was nearby, he saw her walking in a small alleyway and he chased after her.

"I know it's stupid to follow a stranger in an alleyway but this is different, it feels weird." he said as he walked in the alley.

He kept walking and looking around for the girl until he came up to a dead end.

"Hey….where did she go?" he looked around and said, "No doors, nothing to hide in, the only way out was the way I came." He scratched his head, "Oh well."

He turned around, and then a blinding flash of light engulfed him. When the light faded Sean fell on something hard.

"What the heck?!?!?"

"He looked around to see that he was in space, the stars and planets surrounded him. He stood up and looked down to see that he was on the Triforce.

"Wait a sec…this is in that one game, but why…"

"Oh Chosen One." Came a voice.

Sean spun around, "Who's there?!?!"

He saw three people standing in front of him, but they where in shadow so he couldn't see their face.

"We are the three goddesses who where supposed to watch over you, oh Chosen One."

"Nayru! Cut with the mystical stuff! He's 15! Not 7!"

Sean blinked and shook his head, "What's going on?"

"You, Sean are the Chosen One…."

"Got that part already thanks." He said in an annoyed tone.

"Can I finish?"

"Sorry."

"Nayru, can we just get to the part where we give him his gifts?"

The shadow that the others kept calling Nayru turned around and crossed her arms.

"Well if you're in a hurry, go ahead, leave him clueless."

One of the goddesses, who Sean saw had long hair tied up in a ponytail, face still in shadow, came up to his face and kissed him on the cheek, he couldn't get why she kissed him until he felt his body go warm and a red light surrounded him.

"Whoa….I feel….stronger all the sudden..."

The one who kissed him started to giggle, "Wanna become a little more stronger?"

"Alright, none of that now. Farore, it's your turn."

"Am I gonna get kissed again?" He said kind of hopefully, "The first one felt pretty good."

"No," said Farore, "I'm giving you a special gift."

She held his left hand and placed her other hand on top of his. A golden light surrounded it and it felt like his hand was asleep.

"I, Farore, The Goddess of Courage, bestow the Triforce of Courage to you, Sean, The Chosen One."

Sean looked at his left hand and saw it, shining like gold.

"But why me?" He said shocked.

"Because you are chosen, to save the world." said Nayru.

She held her hand in the air, a blue light was shining around Sean, "Embrace your destiny Sean."

Sean then fell straight down, screaming. He hit his head on something, and fell unconscious.

"Good luck, Hero."

A.N. End of Prolog! Plz review! I'll have Chapter 1 in no time! My goal is to get at least ten reviews!

Twilight34


	2. Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

Um, Heyas everyone! It's been what, 2 years? Yeah sorry bought that, I had a lot of stuff going on and I was pretty busy with other things, but now I got some free time! And I didn't want to leave Sean hanging like that so this is the long awaited Chapter 1! Oh and when Sean is thinking it'll be in Italic, just to make it easier.

**Disclaimer- I do not own any Legend of Zelda Characters, just Sean**

**-Chapter 1- The Journey Begins**

_Unngh…my head…what the heck happened? Am I…Dead…? No…I was at the Mall, and this girl…and these Goddesses…what a freaky dream…but…it felt so real…Uhhh…my head's throbbing! Ahhh…it's gone, it feels…cool now…_

Sean slowly opened his eyes to see to lilac drapes above him, the smell of pine and flowers filled the room. He placed his hand on his head and took off a damp cloth, he blinked slowly, confused, where was he? Some weird hospital?

"Finally awake I see."

He quickly looked to his left and saw a blonde haired girl with amethyst eyes sitting beside the bed, smiling at him. Startled, he quickly sat up, finger outstretched, "WHA-WHAT?!?! WHO ARE YOU?!?!?"He shouted.

The girl laughed, "And you're all better too!"

He looked down and saw that he was in his boxers. He quickly grabbed the covers and covered himself, "Where are my clothes?! What's going on?!"

She got up and walked over to a dresser, he noticed that she wore an elegant dress, as if she was royalty. _Mkay…I'm not in some hospital…_ She opened the drawer and took out his clothes, "We found you out in the field passed out, so I had you taken care of."

He rubbed his eyes, "How long was I out?"

"Oh, not long." She placed his clothes on the foot of the bed, "Just an couple of hours."

"Where am I and…" He looked up and down at her, "Why are you wearing that?"

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry! I forgot to introduce myself." She curtsied with a small smile, "You are in Hyrule Castle, and I am its Princess. My name is Zelda."

Sean's eyes grew wide, "No way…" He pointed at her again, "Your Zelda? From that video game? Y-You can't be!" He rubbed his head, "There's…no way this is real…" His eyes popped open, "Oh I get it…"

She looked confused, "Get what exactly?"

He smiled and shook his head, "This is just a prank, and my friends know I like this game! Ha Ha! Nice try. But there's no way that this-."

"This is real." She said.

"Alright you can drop it now, I know what this is "Zelda", heh." He looked down and looked at his left hand, where the Triforce of Courage was still shining. He smirked and rubbed his hand, "And this is just paint, you guys blinded me with a light, knocked me out, took me to a dark room with all of the crap in there, made me think I was "Chosen", really now…" He lifted his hand, the Triforce was still on there, "Wha-?" He rubbed more vigorously, he even scratched at it, "It…won't…come off!!"

"Like I said," Zelda spoke, "This is real, I understand why you think this isn't, but…" She grabbed his hand, "It is."

His breathing grew rapidly, "It, can't be…"

She smiled, "May I ask for your name?"

He swallowed hard. "Sean, my name is Sean…"

"Sean." She repeated, "Do you know why you are here?"

"No…" He was finally starting to realize.

"The Goddesses brought you here, to save the world."

"To save the world? But…why me? I'm just 15 and-."

"You have more Courage than anyone in this world, and in yours." She held up his hand, "That's why you have this."

"Mkay…so, this is real…right? No joke?" He looked at her worried.

She shook her head, "No joke."

He rubbed his head, "Gahh…this is a little hard to take in…"

Zelda put her hands together, as if in prayer, "Don't worry, all will be explained…" A bright light filled the room, and then dispersed as quickly as it came. They both stood on the Triforce, just as Sean did before.

He looked around, fully clothed, "I'm back…?"

"Ah, you see? We didn't explain and now he's freaking out."

"Sorry. I was just excited!"

Sean looked up, "You guys! Umm…Nayru? And um…Farore, and Din?"

"Oh look! He remembers our names!!"

He scratched his head, "Umm, yeah anyway… I now know this is no joke, I'm kind of hoping it isn't anyway… but I, don't know what is going on…"

"No problem!" He recognized the voice as Farore, "You Sean, as we said before, you are the Chosen One. You have the power to defeat a evil that will soon destroy all worlds."

"Mkay, I don't see how a 15 year old can do that but, alright…"

"I have given you The Triforce of Courage, you must protect it, and it will grant you its power."

He nodded, "Because I have more Courage than anyone right?"

"Yes. And the spirit of the ancient Hero"

"Mkay, so I have to defeat this evil or it'll destroy everything…no pressure or anything…" He sighed.

"It'll be alright," Said Din, "We'll watch over you…"

"But only for a week…" Came Nayru's voice, "And then we go back…"

"Back to what?"

"We became Goddesses for a little while just to help get you here and point you in the right direction." Said Din, "Then we go back to-."

"That's not important right now," Said Farore, "Don't worry though, we'll be Goddesses again, just not for a while…"

Sean sighed again, "Mkay…but what do I do? I mean now?"

Nayru said, "The Princess will help you with that."

He looked at her, she smiled, "Now there's one thing left to do Sean."

"Yes, you must accept your Destiny." Said Farore.

He looked up, worried, "But, what if I fail…what if I don't…accept…"

Silence.

Then Din spoke, "Then you…your world, no…all worlds, will be destroyed and lost forever…"

Farore laughed, "But I know you Sean! Heck I practically mad- I mean…uhh, I know you won't disappoint us."

Sean smiled, "Ya know. I always wanted to do something great with my life…and I always wondered why I loved adventure so much…heh…this is exactly what I want to do! This is what I've been waiting for!!"

Nayru said, "So, your answer is obviously…"

"Yes." He said with a determined look on his face, "I accept…my Destiny…"

Din giggled, "Tee hee! Good luck then! Like I said we'll watch over you!"

The bright light filled up again and disappeared, leaving Sean standing at the foot of the bed with Zelda beside him. She turned to him, "Alright Chosen One, we've got work to do." She walked out of the room.

He ran after her, "Work? What kind of work?"

***

And so, Sean's training began. He spent hours fighting against the Hylian Knights with a sword, defending himself with a shield, Reading books about the History of Hyrule, Languages, Agriculture, The Land itself, Ancient studies, practically reading every book in Hyrule Castles Library, and…he blew through everything like it was nothing.

"Are you sure you haven't done this stuff before?" Said Zelda smiling at him while he was practicing with his sword.

"Well, back in my world I play around with a sword sometimes. But not like this."

"I'm impressed, you completed everything in just 7 hours."

He dropped the sword, "7 HOURS!! Oh my god I totally forgot!!"

"F-Forgot what?"

"My family!! I'm here and not there!! They're probably looking for me!! Oh crap!! My Dad's gonna kill me!! Ohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrap!!!"

The Princess giggled, "Oh is that all? I forgot to tell you, time is different when you enter this world."

"Whadya mean?"

"Well, say you spend 10 years here in Hyrule, but in your world, a mere second would have passed!"

"Wha-?!? But, if I come back to my world after ten years here, I would be like…25 right?"

"Nope." She smiled, "Everyone here, including you, will age to your time. If you stay here 60 years, our bodies would have aged by only a minuet. But it's different when you go to your world. We will age just as fast as you will when you are there."

"That's…really confusing…" **(A.N. Yes it is…)**

"Just think of it as time revolves around you, since you are connected to your world and our world. Don't let it bug you too much." **(A.N. That goes for you all as well.)**

"Oh, okay…whew! Anyway, umm…what's next?"

"Well you're done with everything that I can do for you. Now you must go off and awaken your spirit. You must see the Land of Hyrule, met it's people, learn new things…know what you are fighting to protect, this beautiful World of Hyrule."

"No prob, just tell me where to go."

He motioned to a Page, he walked up to her and bowed, carrying a Black Backpack, "I had my personal crafters recreate your clothing style and this bag."

"Oh that's cool. I was wondering if I had to wear the same thing everyday."

She laughed, "Inside are the clothes, a map of The Land of Hyrule with places marked on it that I want you to visit. There is plenty of food and water, camping supplies, and purse full of rupees." She took the bag and handed it to Sean.

"Cool! Looks like I'm all set!"

"Not quite Sean…I have one last gift…" She summoned another Page and he was holding a red pillow with a beautiful sword and shield on it.

"Whoa, those are for me?" He said with a big smile on his face.

"Mmm hmm." She nodded, "This sword is forged from Lithumdite silver, and Elkira Crystals. And the shield is a new model of The Hylian shield." She took the weapons and handed them to him. He eagerly took them and strapped them on, "Hmm, now you look like a Chosen One."

He laughed, "Yeah, thank you so much Zelda. Thank you for everything!"

"It was my pleasure, now," she took out a letter, "Go to Lon Lon Ranch and give this to Talon. The rest…" She smiled, "Should go smoothly for you."

He nodded, "Alright then, I guess this is it." He bowed to Zelda, "Thank you Princess."

She curtsied, "Good luck Sean, remember, if you feel lost, feel free to come back here and seek help." She looked up at him, "And be careful…"

He smirked and rubbed his nose, "Heh, I'll be fine! Don't you worry!"

She laughed, "You know, you sure are keeping your cool after all that's happen."

He shrugged, "I'm just glad this isn't a dream…I'm finally getting to do something worthwhile." He turned toward the Castle gates and started walking.

Zelda watched him pass through the gates and into the town, she then put her hands together, "May the Goddesses protect you on your Journey and awaken your spirit…we are all counting on you…Sean…"

***

**-Hyrule Field-**

"YEEAAAHHHHH!!!!" Sean yelled out, jumping in the air, "This is awesome!!" He looked around at the field, "So, this is what Hyrule really looks like, the sky is so blue, the grass is greener than I've ever seen! And the air…" He took a deep breath, "It's so pure and clean, it even smells and tastes sweet!"

He broke out in a run, jumping up high over the hills, climbing on the rocks. It was total heaven for him.

"Whew! Better not tire myself out already, let's see what all I got in the bag…" He sat down on a nearby rock and unzipped the bag. He pulled out 3 days worth of clothes which he found the style awesome even in a Medieval time like this, "Huh, they just look like if I could have bought them a store at the Mall…" He took out the purse and saw all the multicolored rupees sparkling, "If I remember right, green is 1, blue is 5, red is 20, purple is 50, and umm…the silver one is worth 100. But I have no idea how much the yellow one is…maybe 10?" He found 3 goatskins full of water, dried meat, bread, cheese, fruits, and a couple of other fruits that he's never seen before, "Well this is Hyrule after all…" The camping set looked simple, you pretty much just set it down and pull the bar on the inside up, there was also a red stone in which, Sean found out it sets of fire, "Ah, instant campfire…that's pretty convenient." Lastly was the map of The Land of Hyrule and a compass, "Okay, going to the Ranch first, and then I guess I'll make my way to Kokiri Forest, then Zora's Domain, Death Mountain…" He paused and looked into the distance to see the large mountain with clouds swirling around its edge, "Hmm…Why'd they call it Death Mountain? Anyway, then I head to the Gerudo Desert. And I might as well stop at Lake Hylia too. So the Ranch is…South of the Castle."

He packed his things and quickly ran on top of a hill to see if he could spot it. It was a good distance away, well, kind of…like 13 miles. He looked at the Ranch in the distance, "Gawd…nobody said it was _that_ far away…but its not that bad either." He ran off toward his destination at top speed, the Triforce of Courage shining in the sun, beckoning its bearer to push onward.

**-End Of Chapter 1-**

**All right! I'm deciding to leave it here for now, but Chapter 2 should be on its way in good time. Hoped you enjoyed this, sorry if it was a little long! Plz Plz Plz Plzzzz Review! It keeps me going!**

**To Beserkians Fury- There will be no need for the Undead Demon Dragons mkay? ^^;**

Twilight34


	3. Chapter 2: New Friends and Foes

Alright, I just realized that I gatta explain some things so you guys so you wont be confused. The New Beginning takes place before Ocarina of Time but the landscape is like the one on Twilight Princess, except it's a whole lot bigger and the foundations, like say the bridge of Elden, aren't crumbled and ancient like in the game. And I changed my name because with Twilight34 people might think I like the book…. and I don't…*glare* anywho, here's Chapter 2! Enjoy!!

**Disclaimer- Sean, mine. New ideas, mine. Everything else, Nintendo.**

**-Chapter 2- New Friends and Foes**

Sean finally arrived to the entrance to Lon Lon Ranch in a few hours, dusk was approaching which gave the sky the most brilliant kind of gold and red he's ever seen. He was admired by Hyrule's beauty, which made him want to do his best on saving it even more. He walked inside the ranch and saw a huge field filled with all kinds of horses. He looked around and saw a house and a barn on both sides of him, he walked up to the house and knocked on the door. But there was no answer.

"Hello? Anybody home?" He said.

Silence.

He sighed and placed an ear to the door, closed his eyes and listened.

"SSNNNAARRRKKKK!!!"

He jumped back, "What the?" He placed his ear to the door again.

"Zzzzzzz…..Zzzzzzz…*mumble*….Zzzzzzz….SNORK!"

Sean raised an eyebrow, "Snoring?" He slowly opened the door and peeked inside to see a large man sleeping in a chair with an empty milk bottle in his hand with tons of chickens inside, "Umm….okay…."

He walked inside and took out the letter. He slowly approached the man and tapped his shoulder, "Umm, excuse me."

Nothing.

He poked harder, "I don't mean to be rude, but…"

Still nothing.

Sean sighed, "You've got to be kidding me."

Just then one of the chickens flew on top of the table.

"CUUUUUCCKKKOOOROOOOOO!!!!!"

"WHAT IN THE TARNATION?!" The man jumped up suddenly.

Sean raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat. The man noticed him and rubbed his nose, "Well howdy their son! What can I do ya for?"

He held out the letter, "This is for Talon sir."

"Well that's me!" He laughed, "You sure don't look like the Postman, this must be special then." He opened the letter and read it's contents carefully, then he smiled, "So, your our savior? The Chosen One, right?"

Sean nodded, "Yes sir."

Talon cleared his throat, "Well it says here that you need a horse, it's from the Princess herself and your gonna save the world and all so…" He scratched his chin, "Tell ya what. Go find my daughter Malon and bring her here. We'll talk about it when you get back.

"Umm, alright then…" Sean said. Confused on why he had to find his daughter.

"She's the only girl on this Ranch so you should have no trouble finding her!" He laughed again.

Sean left the house and went straight to the barn. Inside were a couple of cows and a tall skinny man leaning against the wall mumbling to himself.

"Excuse me, sir?" Sean walked over to the man.

He looked at him and glared, "What do you want boy? Can't you see I'm working?"

Sean looked around, "Yeah, okay. Anyway is Malon in here?"

"Does it look like she's in here?!" He yelled, "Get on outta here!!"

"Kay." Sean said awkwardly and ran outside, "Jesus, what's his problem?" Sean then looked around the Ranch, he could only see horses running about with their colts. He saw a mill in the distance. He ran towards it and jumping over the fences on the way just for the heck of it. He approached the door and it suddenly opened and a redhead bumped into him.

"Oh!" She said as she looked up, "I'm sor-…" She stopped short as she began to blush.

"Ah…" Sean began to say as he started to blush as well.

Whoa…this must be Malon. She's gorgeous…

Her hair was as red as the setting sun in the distance, long a flowing with the wind. Her blue eyes brought out the beautiful features in her face, as they washed over him. Her seductive curves that filled out her dress well, along with her large full brea-

Dude!! Snap out of it! You're staring at her chest!!

Sean caught himself and shook his head, along with his thoughts, "S-sorry! I didn't mean to run into you!" He said as he rubbed the back of his head.

She shook her head also, "No, it's alright I was in a rush." She looked at him and tilted her head to the side, "Who are you anyway?"

"Oh! Ah, I'm Sean, Sean Westbrook." He said with a small smile.

"Sean…" She repeated slowly, "That's such an unusual name, but it sounds beautiful…"

"Uh...alright, it sounds normal to me." He said shrugging, "And you must be Malon right?"

She nodded, "You have real pretty eyes…"

He blushed, "Uhh…your dad sent me to come get you."

"Oh! Okay. I was done in here for today anyway." She ran of toward the house, then she stopped and turned to Sean, "Hey! Are you hungry handsome?"

"H-handsome?" He stuttered as he felt heat rising up to his face, "Yeah, I am a little!"

"Well come on then!" She said beckoning him to come.

Sean smiled to himself and whistled slowly, "She's pretty cute, and she called me handsome! Arrrggg!! Why do I have to be so shy around cute girls!!"

"Hey! You coming or not?"

"Sorry!" He said running after her.

After dinner Sean, Talon, Malon, and the other grumpy man, sat around the table to discuss about Sean getting a horse.

"I don't see a problem with giving you a horse son." Said Talon, "Just one problem."

"What's that?"

"Well, I can't just _give_ it away."

"I can pay for it if that's what you're talking about." Sean said as he pulled out his wallet.

Talon shook his head, "Naw, I ain't gonna make you pay for it."

"Then, what?"

Malon then stood up, "Papa, why don't we let Sean help out on the Ranch? If he works hard enough, shouldn't it be enough for him to have a horse?"

Talon scratched his chin, "Well, that's what I was thinking. But if it's alright with Sean…"

He shrugged, "Why not? I mean it'll help me out either way."

"What do you mean?" Said Malon.

"Well, I have to re-awaken my Spirit." Sean said, "And helping out here is sort of like training, and I can learn a lot more about Hyrule while I'm here. So sure, I'll help out."

Talon clapped his hands, "Then it's settled!"

"Hey Sean?" Said Malon.

"Yes?"

"Are you really from another world?"

"Yeah, I'm from California which is in America.

Malon looked puzzled.

Sean noticed this and laughed, "I'm sorry, I'm not very good at explaining this. Hyrule is way different than where I'm from."

"How so? Tell me everything about your world!" Malon said eagerly as she scooted closer to Sean while Talon popped a cork off of a milk bottle and Ingo stomped upstairs with a "Pah!"

"Everything?!" He sighed, "Can I shorten some of the stuff?"

She nodded.

And so Sean began to explain as much as he could about his world, what they ate, what kindof jobs they had, about the clothes they wear, what everybody does for fun. But mostly he talked about what they didn't have that Hyrule did.

"So, your Country is at war with another?" Said Malon.

"Yeah, I didn't really get all the details at the time, I was at school. But planes ran into The Twin Towers…lots of people were killed. Now were at war with Iraq, it's been going on for a while now."

"Oh, I'm sorry…" She said.

"Nah, it's okay. I just hope it gets better soon." Sean looked over at Talon who was asleep and snoring loudly again. Malon giggled and said, "Oh Papa…"

"Anyway, that's all I've have to say for now."

"Do you have any questions about Hyrule? You mentioned that you need to learn more about it."

"Yeah I do. How old are you?"

"Sean!" Malon laughed.

"What?"

"That's not about Hyrule silly."

"I know but I just want to get to know you."

She blushed, "Well I'm 15, and I was born on this Ranch and lived here ever since. My Mama died when I was 5, so I don't remember a lot about her."

"I'm sorry Malon." He said.

"It's okay. Like I said I hardly remember her, so it's alright. Anyway, I've been helping Papa and Ingo ever since."

"Ingo? Oh, the grumpy guy that looks like Luigi?"

"Luigi?"

"Ah, never mind."

"But that's about it. Now ask some questions about Hyrule!" She giggled tapping him on the nose.

He blushed once again, "Kay. Are there other lands besides Hyrule?"

"Umm, I only know of two. They're down southward and it think one of them is called Holo…something, I forgot."

"Okay, umm…what do you know about the Goddesses?"

"Well, there's Din, Goddess of Power. Nayru, Goddess of Wisdom, and Farore Goddess of Courage."

He nodded following along.

"They created Hyrule and everything in it. We usually pray to them for guidance, or for help with anything we need."

"Oh, so they can do what my God can do."

She looked at him, "What's your god like?"

"He doesn't have a name, we just refer to him as "God", I have no idea what he looks like. I think he's got white hair and a white beard and a long white robe."

"Interesting. And he created you?"

"Something like that yeah. Anyway, I've noticed something about you Hylians."

"What?"

"Well I know that Hylians have long ears, but everyone I've seen has normal ears like mine."

"Oh, that. Well over the years we sort of…umm…"

"Evolved?"

"Yeah something like that."

"Can you still hear the voices of the Goddesses?"

Malon smiled at him, "Sometimes, and how do you know about that?"

He shrugged, "If I told you how, you wouldn't understand. But that's all the questions I got for now."

"Well that wasn't a lot." Said Malon.

Sean yawned, "What time is it?" He looked outside, it was already dark outside.

Malon looked up at the clock, "It's almost 10." She turned to him, "We better get some sleep, you got work to do!"

He nodded with a smile, "Yeah, alright. But umm…"

"But what?"

Sean pointed at himself, "Where am I gonna sleep?"

Malon started to blush, "In my room."

His heart skipped a beat, "Wait, wha-? B-But you're a girl!!"

"And?"

"We just met today! Isn't it a little awkward?" He said his face growing darker.

"Hmm." She got up and started to go up the stairs, "I just, feel like I can trust you Sean…"

He gulped, "But I-…"

"I'm sure Papa won't mind, He won't wake up until tomorrow afternoon."

Sean raised a finger, "But-…"

"I'm going to go take a shower okay?" She said, "My room is the second door on the right, make yourself at home." And just like that she hopped up the stairs leaving a half-opened mouth Sean sitting in his chair. He put his head down on the table and sighed.

Oh my God…what was that all about? She's letting me sleep in her room?

Talon snored loudly and Sean raised his head up and sighed again.

Hyrule is so weird…

He then got up and walked up the stairs and saw Ingo pacing back and forth in the hallway. He just glared at Sean, so he didn't bother saying goodnight to him. It kindof looked like he was waiting to go to the bathroom…or something else. Sean went inside Malon's room and saw her small bed near the window, it looked like it could barely hold two people sleeping in it. What was she thinking?

Maybe I should just sleep on the floor…

Sean put his bag on the dresser along with sword and shield and looked at himself in the mirror. He noticed that his hair was blonder and his eyes were like a mixture of electric blue and sapphire, and his face was a lot smoother with no acne like he did before.

"Huh, must be the air around here." He said to himself.

He looked around the room and found it not to big or small, she had a bookcase, which he rummaged through to find anything interesting. He found her diary but decided that that wouldn't be the smart thing to do. She also had a few pictures on the wall, Malon riding a horse, her and Talon fishing, a birthday, and one of an older woman with long red hair.

"Ah, that must be her mother." He smiled, "Now I know where Malon gets her looks from."

He sat down on the bed and looked out the window. He could see the lights of Hyrule Castle in the distance, the moon was full and was as big as he's ever seen in which he could see most of Hyrule Field lit up by the moonlight. He smiled to himself, he still couldn't believe this was all real.

"If this is a dream I don't ever wanna wake up…" He said slowly.

He heard the door open and he turned around to see Malon in a pink silk nightgown drying her hair, "Your turn Sean."

"My turn? Oh! Shower yeah." He grabbed some clothes out of his bag and went for the bathroom until Malon called for him.

"Sean?"

"Yeah Malon?" He said turning around.

"Do you know how to work the shower?"

He never even thought of that. This was around the Medieval Age, he didn't know how they bathed back then, much less how they do it in Hyrule. He shook his head, "Is there a specific way to do it?"

Malon went into the bathroom with Sean and pulled back the shower curtains. Inside were three knobs and one showerhead…just like the ones back home.

"Oh, never mind Malon." He said, "I thought I would have to start a fire or something."

She looked at him confused, "So, you know how to then?"

He nodded, "Yeah, sorry about that."

"Well, alright then. If you need anything just ask." She handed him a towel and left.

Sean took off his clothes and stepped inside. He turned the knob and blistering hot water shot out of the showerhead, "GAAAHH!!!" He jumped back with a yelp, "Jesus…that surprised me…" He turned the other knob and the water cooled down a bit. After he was wet he looked around and found some sort of shampoo, he picked up the bottle, it was purple with swirled blue letters "Taldio's Kiss". He raised an eyebrow, "What kindof name is that?" He took off the top and poured it into his hand. It was a light lavender color with strands of white swirling in the mass. He shrugged and washed his hair with it, a strong smell of blackberries filled the air and Sean could feel himself becoming more relaxed with each passing moment.

After he washed out his hair he found some soap and washed the rest of his body with it but found noting special about it. He turned the water off, dried himself off and put on his clothes and went back into Malon's room where she was sitting in front of the dresser brushing her hair, "Hey Malon, what kindof shampoo was that?" He asked

"Oh, that Taldio's Kiss? It's got a herb mixed in that removes toxins from your body leaving you refreshed and relaxed."

"Huh, we don't have anything like that in my world." He stretched, "Haah…I'm pretty beat."

Malon stood up, "You ready for bed?"

He started to blush, "Yeah about that, can I just sleep on the floor?"

"Why? It's more comfortable on the bed."

"Your bed is small, I could roll off the bed or on you." He pointed out.

She just sighed, "I'm not letting the Chosen One sleep on my floor, besides that's rude."

"I really wouldn't mind sleeping on the floor! Really it's no big deal."

"You're sleeping in the bed." She said sweetly.

"Look, I'm a guy, and guys have urges. I don't wanna do anything rash." He crossed his arms.

She put her hands on her hips and huffed, "I said I trusted you didn't I?"

"How could you? Like I said, we just met today!" Malon then grabbed Sean by the arm and flung him on the bed, "GAAAAHHHH!!!"

She crossed her arms and smiled, "There, that's better."

Sean blinked, shocked on how a girl her size could do something like that, "Fine, I'll sleep on the bed…"

She giggled, "That's what I thought." She then turned off the light leaving the room dark except for the moonlight from the window.

Sean decided to sleep near the window since it was closer to the wall, he got under the covers and watched Malon do the same. This was a first for him, and he was getting tired of his face growing hot as he was thinking about it so he just closed his eyes and tried to think of something else.

He then felt her hand ruffle up his hair, her hands were so soft, and he couldn't help but to smile, "Goodnight Sean." She said.

"Night." He replied as he rolled over to the wall with his back towards her.

_I'm not going to get any sleep tonight am I? Why do I have to be so frikin shy? Haaah…just keep your hands to yourself and everything will be fine…_

He then felt something soft rubbing on his back.

Oh God…it's exactly what I think it is…

Sure enough, Malon was already asleep and rolled over closer to Sean rubbing her breasts on him. A few minuets later she wrapped her arms around him mumbling something about a "Teddy" and nuzzled her head on Sean's neck.

_Damnit, is she asleep already? Maybe I can move over a little bit…ah crap, I'm next to the wall. Maybe I should just enjoy it…it's not everyday that you get to sleep with a hot redhead with big breasts rubbing up on you…_

He smiled at his comment, but just as quick as it happened, Malon rolled back over again.

Oh, so when I start to enjoy it she stops? What's up with that?

After a few hours sleep finally came to him. He started to dream about him and Malon riding horses together and they were both laughing as they rode side by side. Then his left hand grew uncomfortably hot, he slowly opened his eyes and brought up his hand to see the Triforce of Courage glowing brightly.

"What the?" He said rubbing his eyes.

He then heard something, like whooping. He sat up and looked around until something out the window caught his eye. A large group of red dots were heading towards the ranch. He opened the window and squinted his eyes.

"Is that what's making the noise?" He said quietly, "It's so far away, how can I hear it? What is it?"

The whooping grew louder and louder, as his eyes finally adjusted to the dark he saw around twenty creatures riding what looked like boars holding torches, clubs and bows.

"Bandits!!" Sean exclaimed. Malon stirred behind him but didn't wake up. Sean quietly got out of bed and grabbed his sword and shield, "Their gonna raid the ranch most likely…" He looked at Malon's sleeping form, "But I'm gonna protect it…"

He couldn't go down the stairs, they would make to much noise and wake Malon up. He looked out the open window.

"Hmm…guess that's the only way huh?" He said as he climbed up to it and looked down, "It's not so bad…I think…"

He took a deep breath and jumped, the moment he hit the ground he broke into a roll, minimizing the shock of the fall. He quickly got on his feet and ran towards the entrance. The creatures were still a ways off but he could see that they were green with gleaming red eyes.

"What the heck are those?" He said, "I don't remember those in the game…"

He looked at a nearby tree and jumped up in it. He wanted to stay hidden then take them by surprise. He licked his lips, his hands were shaking, the piece of the Triforce was glowing even brighter and making a dull ringing noise, his breathing was shaky…

He was excited.

He slowly drew his blade as the creatures came closer, "This is it…" He said calmly.

The leader passed right under the tree, Sean jumped down and brought his sword straight through the creature. Black blood sprayed out of the creature's mouth with a cackled scream. He jumped off of the boar as the others surrounded him.

"Come on!" He yelled out, "Let's see what you got!!"

He blocked an incoming arrow as he ran up and cut two of them in half. He jumped in the air and with a powerful kick to the head crippled another. He circled around one of the boars and stabbed the riders dodging the arrows zooming past his head. The rest circled around him, their bows drawn. There was no escape

"Damn…" He said panting, "I'm a little too overconfident…"

The creatures laughed.

"What are you guys?!" He yelled at them.

One creature spoke, "We Bulblins…sent by Evil King…to kill you."

"The…Evil King?" He raised his eyebrow, "Why does he want to kill me?"

The Bulblin laughed, "No talk…you die now!!" It raised its hand, the archers pulled back on their bows.

Sean closed his eyes, bracing for the killing blow, there was no way he could block or dodge them all…

_Damn…I got careless…now I'm gonna die here…this…is the end…_

_No it's not…_

_What…?_

Sean opened his eyes, everything was dark except for a small light above him.

"Where…where am I?"

"Teehee! Looks like you in a fix Sean."

He turned around, "That voice! Farore…it's you isn't it?"

"That's right."

"A-Am I…?"

"No, you're just fine."

He sighed, "Farore…I…I don't think I'm up to this."

"Why do you say that?"

"I'm about to die, there's no way I can win this…"

"Sean, let me ask you a little something…"

He felt arms hang on his shoulders and cross on his chest. The Triforce of Courage glowed brightly.

"Ahh…" He said, a slight blush rising up to his checks.

"Where do you get your power?"

"From that Spirit…"

"Wrong."

He looked shocked, "Wrong? Then what?"

"It's your own power Sean, That Spirit…doesn't really do anything to you, it's your Spirit."

"I don't understand…"

He felt her fingers make a circle around his chest.

"Let's me tell you about the old Hero, then it might make sense. Long ago he did save Hyrule, but then he went off somewhere, we didn't know where. But then he died. Some say he gave up, didn't like the fact that he had the fate of the world on his shoulders. I think that's slightly true…but I don't know, I wasn't around that time…"

"But what has that got to do with me?"

She grabbed his left hand and held it up, she stroked the Triforce with her thumb. He saw that she had green fingernail polish.

"Your different, you're better than he was…because you wont give up no matter what. That's why you have so much Courage."

"Because I'm so determined to do the right thing?"

"Mmm hmm. You will never lose, as long as you don't give up!"

Sean smiled, "Your right. I can't die here! I still got a job to do!"

"That's the spirit! Now you sound like a true Hero!"

He clenched his fist, "Thanks for snapping me out of my doubt Farore."

He then felt her kiss his cheek, he gasped slightly, and the Triforce glowed even brighter than before.

"Your welcome." He heard her footsteps walking away, Sean turned around but didn't see anything, "Look deep inside your heart Sean, awaken the Courage sleeping inside of you, and you will always find a way to defeat your enemies…"

He closed his eyes, "Deep inside my heart…awaken the Courage sleeping inside of me…awaken…deep inside…of my heart!!" He opened his eyes, he was back in the field. He held his sword behind him, the energy building up inside of him was vibrating the hilt. A pale aura swirled around him.

"HEEEYYYYAAAAAHHHH!!!!" He screamed out, spinning around sending a red shockwave spiraling outward, killing all the Bulblins. The grass was damp and dark from the blood as their carcasses fell to the ground. Panting, he stood up and looked at the sword, "I did it…The Spin Attack…"

The dead Bulblins started to disappear in a purple-black smoke. Leaving nothing left.

"Weird…how they disappear like that…"

"Sean!!!" Came a voice.

He whirled around to see Malon running towards him, her breasts bouncing.

Oh god, she doesn't have a bra on?!

Blushing he said, "Malon! What are you doing out here?!"

She caught up to him, panting, "I heard an awful noise and I looked out the window and…" She smiled up at him, "You were amazing! You killed them all!"

Sean rubbed his nose, "Heh, it was nothing, I had a little help."

"I was, a little worried Sean."

He wiped away the blood on the ground, "What? That I was going to die?"

She nodded, "Why did they come here anyway?"

"Oh, they were actually trying to kill me." She gasped and he nodded, "Yeah, something about an Evil King wanted me dead."

"I'm so glad they didn't though, honestly it looked like you weren't gonna make it…"

"That's what I thought too, but like I said," He looked up to the sky, "I had help…"

"Well your lucky then…" She said, then she gasped and pointed at his arm, "Sean! Your hurt!"

"Wha-…?" He said looking at his arm. Sure enough his sleeve was cut and his blood was now running down his arm from a large deep cut. He didn't even realize he was hit, an arrow must have nicked him but he didn't feel it at all, must have been the adrenaline pumping at the time.

"Come on inside." She said grabbing his hand, "I'll fix it up in there."

She lead him back inside, and he saw that Talon was still asleep on the table with a few empty milk bottles. She sat him down on a couch and went upstairs, a few minuets later she came back down with some cotton, scissors, and two bottles one with a clear liquid and the other with a light orange.

"Alright now." She said sitting down and popping off the cork of the clear bottle, "Just hold still, this might sting a bit." She rolled up his sleeve and applied the liquid, Sean winced from the pain but it slowly subsided. She then took out a needle and thread, Sean leaned back eyeballing the needle. Malon noticed his reaction, "You don't like needles?"

He shook his head rapidly, "Don't like shots, never had stitches, but it's all the same…"

She smiled softly, "Don't worry, I'll make it quick and painless as possible." She attached the thread and started to stitch up the wound. Sean winced with every move she made. She watched him and sighed, "Just don't look at it."

"I'm sorry…it just…" He winced again, "Feels weird…and it hurts…"

"I'm almost done Sean…" She finished the last stitch, cut off the remaining thread, and applied the orange liquid.

"What's that?" Said Sean.

"It makes it heal faster, and it won't leave a scar." She then pulled out a red handkerchief and tied it around his arm, "There, good as new."

Sean looked at the handkerchief and said, "What's this for?"

"In case it bleeds, it won't go everywhere on you. Besides, that's my lucky handkerchief so don't go losing it!" She said pointing a finger at him.

He smiled at his little nurse, "Don't worry, I won't." He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"That fight tire you out Sean?" Malon said.

He nodded.

"Well, come on, let's go back to bed."

She led him upstairs and placed him in bed where he fell asleep instantly. Malon smiled at him and brushed the hair off his face, and lay down to sleep.

Somewhere in Hyrule's Heavens

"Whew!" Din sighed, "That was close, it was a good thing you gave him that little pep talk Farore…"

The Goddess laughed, "Yeah, who knows what you have done to me if you little crush got hurt."

"W-What?! I-I do not have a crush on him!!" She flustered.

"We're only teasing Din." Replied Nayru, "Oh, and he did get hurt."

"WHAT?!?!" She exclaimed.

The two Goddesses laughed.

"Clam down sis, it was just a little scratch." Said Farore.

"I…sorry, I'm just a little uneasy…"

"Why?" Nayru questioned.

"Well, we only have six more days, until we go back to being Oracles."

"Oh that, well don't worry about it too much."

"Yeah!" Farore said crossing her arms, "Sean will be fine, like you saw, he's determined to fulfill his destiny, and at this rate he should awaken in no more than three days."

"But, he'll be so vulnerable when our time is up…"

"He can handle it." Nayru said reassuringly, "He's special. He doesn't even know what all he can do yet."

Din sighed, "Your right, I just wish I could talk to him face to face-…"

"You mean you wanna kiss up all over him." Farore butted in.

"I don't have a crush on him!!" She yelled, "Anyway, I just want to see him, before we go."

Nayru smiled, "Yeah, he still has no idea what we look like. But we'll have to wait for that."

"We won't be Oracles forever Din, remember, we get to become full-fledged Goddesses on the Year of The Silver Moon."

"I know."

"But for now, let's just watch over him as much as we can." Said Nayru.

"Hey Farore?"

"Yeah?"

"You kissed Sean…didn't you?"

She giggled, "I couldn't help it, he's a cutie."

"I knew it!!"

Nayru sighed, "Oh you guys…"

It was Day two since Sean made his way into Hyrule, and he couldn't be happier. He awoke with Malon early in the morning, they ate a hearty breakfast of eggs and sausages and downed it all with a cold glass of Lon Lon Milk.

"Ahhh!!" Sean exhaled after a big swallow, "This stuff is amazing!! And this is what you guys produce mostly besides horses?"

Malon nodded, "Yep, Papa usually makes the deliveries but I start tomorrow."

"Ah, can I come with you?"

She smiled, "Why of course!"

Sean looked at his empty glass and saw Talon, still asleep, on the other side, "I see your Dad drinking a lot of this…and then he passes out. Why is that?"

"Oh, that's just how he is. He looks drunk doesn't he?"

"Yeah."

Ingo came down the stairs and grabbed a handful of sausage and started to make his way outside.

"Morning Ingo!" Malon said cheerfully.

He just grunted and went outside.

Sean jabbed a thumb at the door, "What's his deal?"

"He's always been like that, I try to be nice to him but…you know."

"I saw him last night pacing the hallway, it looked like he was waiting to use the bathroom."

Malon looked flustered, "Oh, he was trying to peep on me again?"

Sean's eyes popped open, "Whut?"

She crossed her arms, "He tried to do it once before, he didn't see anything thank goddess…"

"Oh, well if I would've known that last night I would have caught him."

She shook her head, "It's alright Sean…he's just a little creepy sometimes, maybe he doesn't do it on purpose…"

Doubt it…

Malon got up and picked up their dishes, "Alright Sean you ready to work?"

He stood up fast, "Oh yeah!"

She laughed, "Your so cute…"

Sean blushed with a nervous laugh.

A few minuets later they went outside, Sean followed Malon everywhere learning more about the animals in Hyrule.

"Oh, so they're called Cuccos." Said Sean holding one up.

"Mmm hmm, they're really smart too."

"I dunno about that…" He said raising an eyebrow.

"Buuwaack." Said the Cucco.

He also learned on how some animals reproduce.

"It's called a Miracle Potion." Said Malon smiling.

"Ha, Harvest Moon…" Sean said.

"Harvest Moon? What about it?"

He waved his hand, "Nothing, nothing, anyway. So this is how you reproduce your horses so quickly."

"Yup, and the newborn grows up really really fast."

"Well that's convenient."

"And, this is probably something you don't know." She said circling around Sean, "Women in Hyrule can't get pregnant without a Miracle Potion."

Sean looked surprised, "Really? That's…pretty amazing when you think about it. But, why?"

She shrugged, "I have no idea, something that the Goddesses did thousands of years ago."

A.N. In other words, ya can have sex without the fear of getting pregnant. YAY SAFE SEX!!!

"Huh, Hyrule's weird in some ways…" He said scratching his head.

So they spent the whole day working, milking the cows, feeding all the animals, and making repairs, the whole nine yards. After a quick lunch they went out into the field with all the horses. Sean noticed something different about Malon when she was around horses, beside her cheerful sweet self, she was calm around them, and she hardly said anything. Then after a while she started to sing to them, the song rang out around them, to Sean the notes sounded powerful to him, it was slow and sweet. When she was done, a red-ish brown horse with a white mane galloped to them. Sean then asked her about the song.

"What was that you were singing?"

She petted the horse, "My mother used to sing it to me, I called it Epona's Song."

"Why that?"

The horse nuzzled its head against her, "That's this horse's name, and for some reason she loves this song."

"Oh, that's pretty cool. She came right up to you."

"Mmm hmm, she's a shy horse, she only trusts me and when I sing that song it calms her down."

Sean reached out to touch Epona's mane, but the horse backed away and snorted.

"Hmm, she doesn't like me that much huh?" He said smiling.

"She just doesn't know you yet." She looked at him, "Why don't you sing it?"

"What? Aww no no no, I'm not much of a singer."

"Come on." She beckoned him. "Just try."

He sighed, "Fine, just don't laugh…"

He cleared his throat and started to sing. Malon joined in after a while. The two of them were in sync with the song. After they were done Epona whinnied and trotted over to Sean. He reached out slowly until he felt her soft hair in his hand. He smiled as he petted her sides and her mane.

"Aww look, she likes you now!"

It was weird, but Sean felt a strange connection with Epona. He felt at ease when he petted her, and it seemed that she felt the same because she nuzzled up to his chest.

"Whoa!" He said.

Malon laughed, "Strange, she's never done that to strangers before."

Epona then galloped away to play with the other horses.

Malon stretched and looked at Sean, "Well, we pretty much got everything done thanks to you."

"Heh, no problem." He said rubbing his nose.

"We just have to go move some hay at the mill over there." She pointed, "And then we'll be done for the day."

"Mkay."

They walked over to the mill and went inside. It was rather spacious inside, with a couple of milk crates and mounds of hay strewn everywhere. There was also a ladder that led to the upper floor where the mill mechanism was. Malon handed him a pitchfork.

"We just need to move it to one side."

"Alright." He said as they got to work.

After a while it started to get hot inside, Sean looked at Malon, her hair was sticking to her face and her blue blouse was halfway drenched in sweat. He looked at himself to see his shirt had the same problem.

"Hey Malon? Is it alright if I take my shirt off?" He said without thinking.

She looked at him and blushed slightly, "Y-Yeah, sure…"

She watched him as he did so, he was well built considering his age. His muscles weren't bulky, but tight and lean and still held strength that also made him quick and agile, which made sense to her on how he moved so quickly last night against the Bulblins. She gazed up and down at his body, they way it shone from the sweat, and how they moved as he worked.

"Oh my…" She said quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Oh! Umm nothing…" She said turning away.

Sean cocked his head to the side, "You okay? Oh! Is it because I took my shirt off?"

She nodded.

"Sorry, I didn't think about that heh heh." He said as he grabbed his shirt.

"No, no it's alright…I don't mind really…" She said turning back around, her face even darker than before.

"Oh…well, alright. If that's okay with you."

"I was…thinking about doing the same…"

Sean almost dropped the pitchfork, "Huh-what?" He said with his eyes wide open.

Malon bit her lip, "I-Is that alright with you?"

It was his turn to blush now, "Ahh…well, I suppose…I mean, I don't want you to faint…"

She nodded, "Yeah, your right…"

And with that, she started to lift up her blouse. Sean quickly turned away. Sure, he liked the fact that she was doing that, but Sean was and always will be a gentleman. Added to the fact that he was shy, and that he didn't want Malon to get the wrong idea of him.

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why did you have to take off your shirt dude?! Gaaahh…just, don't turn around…last night was an accident so that doesn't mean that you can look at her!_

He gulped.

_This is so awkward…I didn't know she trusted me this much, I've never had this much luck with girls…ever…_

He tried to focus on the hay, sweating even more now that he was thinking about Malon.

"Oh, how did you get that scar?" Came her voice from behind him.

He jumped slightly, "Wh-wh-what scar?"

He felt her hands on his back, and he jumped again, "This one on your back." She said.

Stuttering he said, "U-Umm, t-t-that was f-from a p-piece o-of g-glass…"

She ran her fingers over it, "Did you fall on it?"

He nodded his head rapidly. He could hear her sigh.

"Well, I'm done over here, how about you?" She said as her head came into his view.

He quickly turned to the side, "I-I'm done here too!!"

"Sean, what's the matter with you?" She placed a hand on his cheek and turned his head.

"Ah! N-Nothing's wrong!! I just-…" He saw that she had a blue tank top on.

Oh…I am such an idiot…

He breathed a sigh of relief, "It was just…getting a little hotter in here…"

"Well it is getting that way." She said wiping the sweat off her brow, "Well we're done for the day so let's get back inside and clean up alright?"

"Mkay…" He said.

They put back on their shirts and went outside where a cool breeze greeted them. Malon sighed with her arms wide open, "Feels good…" She said.

"Yeah." Sean said.

Why must I freak out on every little thing? And end it with one-word answers?

They both made there way into the house, Malon took a shower first, and Sean followed after. By the time he was done the sun was setting outside. They went downstairs for dinner, and they discussed about Sean getting a horse again.

"You and Malon sure did a good job!" Said Talon.

"Yep!" Chirped Malon, "Sean's really helpful, and he moved all those crates in the barn so easily! Not to mention he was great at everything else!"

Sean smiled, "It was nothing really."

"Well, you made quick work of everything and more." Talon said scratching his chin, "You pretty much left us no work for at least four days."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Talon said laughing, "I'm thanking ya boy! I just might give you that horse after all!"

"Really?!" Sean said excitedly.

He nodded, "Just help out Malon with the deliveries tomorrow and I'll set you up."

Sean smiled, "You got it!"

Ingo huffed and said quietly, "Four days off huh? As if Talon has ever had a day to work anyway…"

Sean overheard him, but didn't say anything. After dinner Sean and Malon went to bed, Talon didn't mind him sleeping in bed with his daughter surprisingly. Sean stretched and hopped into bed.

"I see your still wearing my handkerchief." Malon said slipping into the covers.

"I kindof like it. And I noticed that my wound is already healed and the stitches fell out."

"That's the power of Adrinsal." She said smiling.

"Oh, is that what the orange stuff is called?"

"Yeah. So why are you still wearing my handkerchief?"

"Like I said I like it." He smiled.

He grabbed the covers and turned on his side, "Night Malon."

"Goodnight Sean." She said ruffling his hair again.

Hmm…why does she do that?

Somewhere in Hyrule, a scream could be heard…

A tall dark figure slammed a Bulblin against a wall.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S STILL ALIVE?!?!?!"

The defenseless Bulblin was gasping for air, "M-My King…he too p-powerful…"

The figure released the creature, "I see, so he's already awakened has he?" He sat down and pointed towards the door, "Leave…"

"Y-yes my King…" The Bulblin limped away.

The figure sighed, "This makes things more difficult, I was hoping to get him out of the way before this happened…"

Then someone in a Black cloak appeared in the doorway, and bowed, "My Lord, I have the information you asked for."

"Let's hear it then…"

The man in the cloak bowed again, "My Lord, the Prophecy is true. He is the Chosen One of the Goddesses."

"I thought as much…go on."

"He trained not for long in the Castle, and now he's on a small quest to explore Hyrule and re-awa-.."

The figure slammed his fist on the table, "I already know that!!"

"So you have my Lord…as you also know we tried to ambush him at the Ranch, it looks like he won't stay long though. But I do not know where he'll go from there."

"Anything else? About the boy?"

"Well, he's strong…and smart as well, another ambush would fail again."

"Anything special about him?"

"Not that I know of my Lord."

The figure sighed again, "If we don't do something soon…it'll be the end of everything I've planned for."

"My Lord Ganondorf…" The man in the cloak said, "I know of something else, about the Goddesses."

Ganondorf looked up, "Yes? What is it?!"

"They're protecting this boy, giving him aid which helped him awaken so quickly tonight."

"Hmm…then we have to be even more careful with our approach…"

"Fear not my Lord…the Goddesses have only six days left with their power, then they leave which would…"

"Make the boy vulnerable!" Ganondorf stood up laughing, "Perfect…"

"I don't see why you can't just send me my Lord…"

"Xar…If he manages to get too far, then I will have no choice but send you. Be patient…your time will come hopefully."

Xar bowed, "I understand my Lord, in the meantime I shall gather more information about him, oh and by the way, Nabooru is looking for you." He then disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

Ganondorf smiled evilly, "The Golden Power will be mine…and along with Hyrule…"

________________________________________________________________________

Day three. It was early in the morning as a wagon made it's way across Hyrule Field, inside were crates filled with Lon Lon Milk and a daydreaming Sean. Malon was driving the wagon as the made there way to Hyrule Town's gates humming Epona's Song. Sean sat up and playfully said, "Are we there yet?"

Malon giggled, "I told you five minuets ago, we have at least twelve minuets until we get to the gate!"

Sean rocked back and forth for a while, and then said, "How bout now?"

She looked over at him smiling, "Twelve minuets."

Sean laughed and sat down beside her, "I've never really seen the town before. I was just escorted straight through it."

"Well as you can see it's huge, and there's tons of things to buy." She explained, "Oh and there's a Temple there as well."

"A Temple?"

"Yeah, it's called The Temple of Time. A long time ago Sages built it, but nobody really knows why they did."

Sean looked to his right and saw Death Mountain in the distance. He pointed to it and said, "What's up with the mountain over there? Why does it have clouds swirling around it?"

Malon looked, "Oh, Death Mountain? It's said that those clouds tell us how clean the air is in Hyrule."

"Oh that's cool." He said, then raised an eyebrow, "Why do they call it Death Mountain?"

"Well it's a Volcano."

"Oh…well that makes sense…"

"Gorons live in the mountain too."

"Gorons? Umm…I remember reading about them, they're rock people right?"

She nodded.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing them soon I suppose…"

They arrived to the gates and went into the town. It was bustling inside, swarms of people around the vendors outside, children playing around the fountain, and a small band was playing. They pulled up to a small store called "Joseph's Potion Emporium." Malon hopped down and grabbed a crate, Sean did the same, and they went inside. It was a well-lit room with shelves filled with all kinds of phials and bottles with different colors of potions in them, which filled the room with colors.

"Joseph! We're here!" Malon shouted.

An old man, around eighty years old, came out of the back room. His hair was white almost silver-like. But he looked as lively as Sean has ever seen on someone as old as he was. Joseph clapped his hands together and chuckled.

"Ah Malon! Thank you! And I must say your looking as beautiful as ever!"

She blushed, "Oh stop Joseph."

He then looked at Sean and his eyes lit up, "Well…you must be the Chosen One everyone's all excited about!"

Sean nodded, "Yes sir, I am." He said as he placed the crate where Malon set hers down.

"Well in that case." Joseph said as he rummaged through the cupboards and shelves picking out all sorts of phials, bottles and pouches. He brought his armful to the counter and then went under it. He came back up with five more bottles and went to the back room and came out with even more phials and pouches.

"What's all this for Joseph?" Said Malon.

He just smiled as he ran around grabbing the potions. He then came back to the counter and pulled out a leather pouch lined with gold thread, then he started to put everything in the pouch. Sean was amazed on how so much stuff could have fit inside that, there had to be at least a hundred potions in there already. When he was done he handed the pouch to Sean.

"What's all this for?" He said confused.

Joseph winked, "Aye, the Chosen One can't leave my shop without being prepared for anything out there."

"But, don't I need to pay for this stuff?!" Sean exclaimed.

Joseph shook his head, "It's quite alright, and as you can see I have plenty more." He pointed at the pouch, "That is special, I found it on one of my travels in my days as a youth. I can hold as many healing items in there as you can. Just not everyday objects sadly."

"That's really generous of you!" Said Malon.

"Yeah, a little too generous!" Sean said, "I don't want any special treatment!"

"It's alright son." Joseph said waving his hand, "I'm just doing my part in helping you save our world."

Sean couldn't say anything, he just stuttered.

"Every kind of potion, herb, and powder I have is in there. Believe me they will all come in handy some day."

Sean sighed, "Hmm…Thank you."

Joseph smiled and turned to Malon. When he did this Sean put at least ten silver and orange rupees in the register.

"Alright Joseph, we have some more deliveries to make." Malon said.

He nodded, "Thank you again for coming you two."

"Come on Sean, let's go."

Sean headed for the door until Joseph said to him…

"Good luck…Hero of Time…"

He stopped and turned around, "W-What did you say?"

"I hope that you'll do even greater things than he did before you Sean…" And with that he disappeared in the back room without another word.

Sean met up with Malon outside, "Hey Malon, Joseph just-…" He was cut off as he felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked down to see a little girl with big bright brown eyes and blonde hair staring at him.

"Mister…are you a Prince?"

He couldn't help but to smile. He knelt down and shook his head, "No, I'm just a regular-…"

"He's the Chosen One!" Malon butted in.

"Malon!" He said looking at her.

Then everyone got quiet .All eyes were on Sean. He felt another tug from the girl.

"Are you…going to save us?"

He looked around and saw everyone waiting for an answer. Their eyes were filled with hope. He looked back at the little girl and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm going to save everyone."

The little girl smiled and hugged him. He was a bit taken aback from this, not to mention everyone around him started to surround him, even applaud him.

Guess this is what happens when you have to power to save the world huh?

Malon nudged Sean and smiled, "Good job Sean."

Next thing he knew the people started to hand him things, clothes, jewelry, food, even rupees. He tried his best to refuse the gifts, but they kept at it.

"No, that's really not necessary." He said pushing away a bag, "You don't need to do this, you need these things more than I do?"

Most of the townspeople accepted his request, admiring his generosity. But he ended up with his wallet becoming a little heavier, and some bread shoved in his arms. Those townspeople just wouldn't give up. Some of them went to Malon and handed her the gifts saying, "Make sure he gets this!" But she refused just like Sean tried to. Soon the crowd died down and everybody went back to their business, the little girl ran to her mother and waved at Sean.

"Goodbye Mister Prince!"

"Aww…" Cooed Malon, "That's sweet. You see what you're giving these people Sean?"

He nodded, "Yeah…hope." He then turned to Malon, "Well anyway, about that Joseph guy."

"What about him?"

"He called me The Hero of Time…why is that?"

"The Hero of Time saved the world a hundred years ago. I'm sure Joseph was alive when he was around. He might have mistaken you or something."

He shook his head and whispered, "Now I'm even more confused. Is this Hero of Time's spirit inside of me? That would make sense…"

"Well come on Sean, we still got deliveries." Malon said as she hopped on the wagon.

They made their way down to the east side of town, along the way a group of girls followed them, ogling Sean.

"Is that him?"

"Ooh…he's cute…"

"Oh! He's looking at me!"

"No! He's looking at me! I'm much prettier than you!"

"What did you say?"

Sean laughed and waved his hands at the girls, "I'm looking at all of you, because you're blocking our way."

They realized this and quickly moved out of the way. Glaring at Malon as they drove by saying things like, "Lucky…" or "Oh, he's taken…" Sean shook his head and sighed.

"I'm not too fond of attention…"

"Well, even if you weren't the Chosen One you would get it anyway." Malon said.

"Why's that?"

"You are pretty good looking Sean."

He just laughed nervously, "No I'm not…"

They made more deliveries at stores and bars and headed to the northern part of town where they were once again slowed down, but by guys this time, around Sean's age. One of the groups walked beside Malon talking to her.

"Hey sweetie, wha-cha up too?" One of them said.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing out here?" Said another.

She just ignored them. Sean raised an eyebrow at them.

"Why don't you leave this guy and hang with us?"

"Yeah, come with us. We'll treat you nice…"

One of them grabbed her knee, she shook him off and yelled, "Stop!"

"Oho! This one's a little feisty Blane!"

The one called Blane snickered, "Heh, not when I'm done with her!" He then jumped up on the wagon in front of Malon, "Ya sure do have some big tits there, can I see if my hands can fit?" He said as he reached out for her.

Malon gasped, but before she could do anything, a fist collided with Blane's face and sent him flying, slamming into the wall. Sean stood up and jumped down in front of the gang, fists clenched.

"You'll do nothing of the sort…" He said.

Blane got up, he was bleeding from the head and his nose was broken, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Sean pointed at Malon, "Her friend. And the Chosen One."

"I don't care who you are, nobody hits me like that an-…" He was cut short due to a knee in his gut, followed by a nice punch in the ribs. Sean then grabbed Blane by his shirt and held him up.

"Didn't anyone tell you guys to be polite to women?" Sean said looking at Blane's gang.

They didn't say anything, they were too stunned by what happened to their leader. Sean then held Blane up to Malon.

"Now what do you say to the nice pretty lady?"

"I-I ain't…saying…nothing…"

Sean punched him again in the stomach, "Wrong answer, care to try again?"

He spluttered, "S-sorry…"

Sean turned to the rest of the gang, "And what are you guys going to do next time you see her?"

One piped up, "Umm…ask her how she's doing today?"

Sean shrugged, "That's a start…" He looked back at Blane, "If I ever catch you harassing anyone, I assure you that you wont be able to walk. Understand?"

He nodded.

"Good." He let him go and pushed him forward, "Now run along and play nice alright?" They all ran off around the corner and out of sight. Sean jumped back into the wagon smiling at Malon, "They won't mess with you again I'm sure."

Malon smiled and hugged him, "Thank you Sean…those guys have been bothering me for a while now…"

Sean started to blush, "Eheh…It was nothing…I just can't stand guys doing that sort of thing. Makes us nice guys look bad." He laughed.

Malon backed away and sighed, "Every time I come here, it always like this…" She looked down at her breasts, "I never asked to look like this, I hate it so much…all the guys stare at me, and try to do what they were trying to do today…" She looked back at Sean, "But I'm lucky that you were here, now it'll all stop hopefully."

Sean sighed, "Malon, your very beautiful. You shouldn't really be ashamed on how you look."

Malon started to blush now, "Wha-…?"

"I know that there are guys out there who can't control themselves, but that doesn't mean that you should hate they way you look." He smiled softly, trying to comfort her, "What you should do when some guy stares at you, is run up and punch him in the face and say that they need your permission first!" He laughed.

Malon laughed with him.

"I'm sorry." He said, "I'm not really good with words, especially with girls. Just, don't hate yourself Malon, embrace what the Goddesses have given you, consider it a gift….I suppose…" He said scratching his head.

Malon smiled, "Thank you Sean…you are truly a gentleman, we need more of those in the world."

Sean waved his hand, "Aww stop. You're embarrassing me…"

They started to go on their way and Malon spoke again, "Oh and Sean?"

"Yeah?"

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, "You have my permission to stare at me."

Sean's eyes popped open, "Uhh…what?"

She just laughed.

"Hey! What do you mean by that?!"

It was in the middle of the afternoon as Sean and Malon made their way back to the Ranch.

"Hey Malon?" Sean said.

"Yes?"

"I've been thinking about leaving tomorrow…"

"What? But why? You don't even have a horse yet!"

"I know but…" He looked straight ahead, "This Evil King guy has me worried a bit. I wouldn't want to put you and your father in harms way, besides I need to keep exploring Hyrule and awaken my Spirit." He sighed, "I plan on going to the Forest tomorrow, and see if I can find more information."

He saw Malon rub her eyes.

"Malon, are you crying?"

She shook her head and sniffled.

"I'm sorry Malon…but I can't stay…you know that…"

"I know…" She sniffled again, "You have to do this…just promise me one thing…" She turned to him, her eyes red and puffy, "Promise me that you won't get hurt, okay?"

He smiled and wiped away a tear on her face, "Promise. And I also promise that after I fulfill my destiny I'll come back and visit, okay?"

She nodded, "O-Okay…"

Sean looked at her handkerchief wrapped on his arm. He untied it and handed it to her, "Here, I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to it if trouble came my way."

She pushed his hands back, "No, you keep it. It's my lucky charm remember? It'll keep you safe." She rubbed her eyes and laughed softly, "I got you something from town." She reached in her pocket and took out a small box.

Sean took it and looked at her, "You didn't need to get me anything…"

"It's alright, it'll help you out on your journey."

He opened it and inside was two silver clip-on earrings.

"I noticed that you don't have your ears pierced, so I was sure to get these." She pointed at them, "I bought them from a Mage while we were in town. They're called Soldier Earrings, they protect you from pretty much anything supposedly, I just thought they looked nice."

Sean took them out and put them on, "How do I look?"

"Like you were made to wear those. They kindof suit you."

"Yeah?" He smiled and hugged Malon, "Thanks Malon, I guess I'll have to get you something next time I'm in town!"

She shook her head, "It's alright…"

They arrived at the ranch and Sean helped Malon off the wagon and went inside. It was a little dark except for the candlelight on the table. Talon was nowhere on it so he must have gone off to bed Sean thought. They went to Malon's room and Sean sat on the bed and took out the leather pouch Joseph gave him and started to unload everything.

"Why are you doing that?"

"I want to know what all is in here, and familiarize myself with all of them." He said pulling out the list of its contents.

"Well alright, I'm going to go take a shower kay?" She said leaving the room.

"Okay." He replied as he continued to empty out the pouch, which he decided to call it Airmid, from the Celtic Goddess of Medicine. He read the list, which had the meaning and the properties of the items, and as he said the names, he took out exactly what he said, which was pretty convenient. He continued this for a while until Malon appeared in the doorway in her nightgown.

"Sean?"

"Yes?"

She walked to the bed and sat down, "Why are you so kind?"

He blushed a bit, "I don't know…guess I was just raised that way…"

She cocked her head to the side, "Do you miss your family?"

He stopped what he was doing, she noticed that his face grew dark and angry.

"Honestly…no…"

"But…why?"

"My family, had some problems…and it affected me a lot. But my parents don't seem to care, I try my best to hide it though…"

"I-I'm sorry…I didn't mean to-…"

He waved his hand, "It's alright…you didn't know." He sighed and looked at Malon with a smile, "I like it here…it feels like I can escape all of my problems here…"

Malon got off the bed and hugged Sean tightly. It seemed as though she could sense the pain and anger he kept bottled inside of him. Her hug felt different to him, he could feel his heart warming up in his chest, as if she was taking it all away.

He looked down, eyes filled with sadness…

He knew it would never fully go away…

Day four, and Sean was standing in front of the entrance with all his equipment saying his goodbye's to Malon, Talon, and even Ingo.

"Feel free to visit anytime now, ya hear?" Said Talon with his hand on Sean's shoulder.

"I will, I still need to get that horse sometime right?" He laughed.

Malon ran up and hugged Sean again. She couldn't stop all day, "Be safe Sean…"

He hugged her back, "I will." He waved at Ingo, "See you later Ingo!"

Ingo just smirked and nodded his head.

"Alright now, let's not hold ya up, you've got a whole lot-a work to do!" Said Talon.

Sean nodded, "Yeah, and thanks for everything." He then broke out into a run into the field, turning around waving at them.

Malon waved back, and as he disappeared she sighed and whispered, "Goodbye…"

Talon patted his daughter on the back and smiled, "You like that boy don't ya?"

She looked up at him and smiled, "Oh Papa…"

"God, how far is it?!" Said Sean looking at his map and running at the same time, "It's been like two hours already and I still haven't hit the Forest!" He looked up towards the horizon and saw the sea of trees, but it was still miles off. He stopped to rest for a while as he took out some salted meat and some water. He took a big gulp and looked over to where the Castle was, it was still pretty big even though he was miles away from it, and Lon Lon Ranch was now a large speck in the distance. He liked the fact that he had a lot of endurance in Hyrule considering he could never run for this long in his world. Din's kiss might have had something to do with it he thought. He bit off a piece of the meat and looked toward the Forest, "If I remember right from the game, a huge tree is in there, and a whole bunch of kids…uhhh…the…oh yeah, the Kokiri."

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYY!!!!"

Sean turned around, "What the hell?"

A man with white clothes, a red cap, and a red flag came running towards Sean at top speed. He stopped in front of him and said, "Are you a Mr. Sean good sir?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Uhh…yes?"

The man saluted, "I am the Postman Mr. Sean! And I have a letter for you!" He reached in his pocket, "Two letters in fact!" He handed Sean the letters and hummed a little tune.

"Uhh…thank you…"

The Postman saluted again, "Your welcome! Now that my business is concluded I must be off! Onward to mail!!" And with that he ran off at top speed.

"Huh." Sean said to himself, "He must love his job…" He opened one of the letters, which was an introduction about the Postman and how he does his business. The second was from Zelda, which read,

_Dear Sean,_

_How are you? I hope that you are well, I just had a vision that you were heading to the Forest next, so I have enclosed a letter for a Kokiri girl named Saria that you must give her for it is important to you. I fear that time is running out for us as I feel the evil approaching closer to Hyrule Castle. You must hurry Sean! _

_Sincerely, Zelda_

He found the other letter inside and put it in his bag, "Alright, like she said, I gatta hurry…" He packed his things and ran off toward the Forest.

Four and a half more hours later he finally arrived at the edge of the woods out of breath. He followed a path that lead to a hollowed-out log with a sign that said,

Kokiri Village, 10 yards

Sean sighed and wiped the sweat from his brow, "Almost there…" As he got closer the trees were slowly blocking the sun, Sean enjoyed the shade as he drank from his goatskin. The air was thick with the sent of pine and little fireflies started to appear and fly around, bumping into each other and making a puff of lights. He eventually came to a bridge which came to a clearing where little houses made out of trees were everywhere and a small river flowed beside him, "Whoa…So this is Kokiri Village…but…" He looked around again, "Nobody's around…" He continued to explore the area until he walked up to a gigantic Tree with what looked like Bushy eyebrows and a mustache, "Whoa! So this is that tree…the…Great…something Tree." He said scratching his head. Then, something was dripping in front of him. He held out his hand, it was sticky and there was a lot of it. Sean slowly looked up and saw the most humongous spider he ever saw hanging above him. Sean jumped and screamed, he had arachnophobia something fierce, and a spider that huge didn't really help a lot. He jumped back as the spider descended and lunged at him, it managed to bite into his arm. Sean ripped his arm away leaving two long gouges covered in a green substance. He quickly unsheathed his sword and swung at the spider, but it knocked against its back, which looked like a skull. It lunged at him again but Sean was ready, he jumped to the side and sliced at its legs cutting them off. The spider helplessly fell to the ground trying to get up. Sean quickly ran over and dealt the deathblow to its head, and soon disappeared in smoke. Sean sheathed the sword a let out a sigh of relief, he then felt his arm go numb and then his legs. He fell to his knees, shocked he looked at his arm, the green substance was seeping into his wound, was it a poison? He quickly grabbed his bag and took out the Airmid, "Antidote…I need an Antidote of some kind!" He took out a phial with a milky-blue substance, but then his whole body grew numb. He fell to the ground, the phial rolled out of his hand.

"Hrrooooomm…who is that who lays in front of The Great Deku Tree?"

Sean managed to move his head and saw that the tree was talking to him, "S-Sean…m-my n-name is S-Sean…"

"Ahh, The Chosen One I presume?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Yes, I have foreseen your arrival…Kokiri!! Little children of the wood!" The Great Deku Tree said, "This traveler is not a threat! Please show yourselves!"

Sean's eyesight started to become foggy, his body grew cold and he was shaking.

What's going on…? I can't be dying…

"You have suffered a paralyzing agent from that Skulltula, you shall be fine child…" Said the Tree, "Saria, take care of him…"

"S-Saria…?" Sean managed to say until darkness came upon him.

Sean soon regained consciousness as he slowly opened him eyes. He felt something cold trickling down his throat.

"Those Skulltulas can be nasty huh?" Came a voice, "But your okay now."

He blinked and slowly got up, and then he felt a pair of hands on his chest.

"Oh! Be careful! You need to rest!"

He turned toward the voice and saw a cute girl with short green hair and green clothes on.

"Who are you?" Sean asked.

"Me? My name's Saria." She smiled, "The Deku Tree asked me to take care of you until you were better."

"Saria…? Oh! You're Saria!" He exclaimed. He reached in his bag and took out the letter from Zelda, "This is for you."

She took the letter and started to read. Sean couldn't help but to notice Saria didn't look like a child like Kokiri's were supposed to, she looked to be around his age, She wasn't all that tall but she was thin and had a perky bust, in which Sean quickly looked away after he caught himself.

Geeze…are all girls in Hyrule so pretty?

"Ah, okay." She finally said putting down the letter, "The Forest Temple it is then."

"The Forest Temple?"

She nodded, "Zelda knows that I'm the only Kokiri that can find my way to the Temple, and she wants me to show you it."

"Why?"

"Well, to pay our respects to the forest spirits."

"Do you know Zelda or something?"

"Kindof, we've only talked once but I trust her and she knows what she's doing." She then started to take off the bandages on his arm, "So, your name is Sean?"

"Yeah."

Saria smiled, "I like that name…and you have beautiful eyes." She said blushing.

And what is it with the girls loving my name and eyes?

Sean rubbed the back of his head, "Thank you, you have real pretty green eyes yourself."

She giggled. She removed the last of the bandages and Sean saw that there were no marks on his arm.

He flexed his arm and smiled, "Man I love Hyrule…" He looked at Saria, "Thanks."

"Your welcome." She stood up, "Alright then, I'd like to become more acquainted but in the letter Zelda told me I should hurry. So we should go see The Deku Tree first."

"Lead the way." He said as he grabbed his things.

They left her house and made their way towards the Tree. The other Kokiri's were out and about, running around, and playing music.

"Hey Saria, you're a Kokiri…but you don't look like a child."

"How do you know about that?"

He sighed, "You wouldn't understand if I told you."

"Hmm…Well Kokiri's bodies will age until sixteen years of age, but that progresses slowly."

"So how old are you?"

She smiled at him, "Around fourteen I guess."

He laughed, "Your not old at all huh?" Just then a light purple ball of light appeared in front of Sean, "WHAT THE-?" He jumped and tripped over a rock and fell. He could hear Saria laughing.

"Oh, did she scare you?" She said. The ball of light flew around him, "Sean, this is Lirai. She's my Guardian Fairy."

"A…Fairy?"

Lirai flew in front of his face, he could then see a little body and it was waving, "Hi!" It said.

"Uhh…hi…"

"Did I scare you Mister? Huh? Did I?"

Sean nodded, and then said, "I totally forgot about Fairies in Hyrule…"

"Lirai, say your sorry." Said Saria.

The little Fairy's wings drooped, "Sorry…"

"It's alright. No harm done." He said standing up and brushing off his pants.

"We're going to The Great Deku Tree right?" Said Lirai.

"Yeah, we were on our way there." Sean said as he began to walk, then a Kokiri with red hair and a small green cap stood in front of him glaring, "Uhh…hello there."

Saria sighed, "What is it now Mido?"

He pointed at Sean, "What's he doing here?"

"He's supposed to be here."

"Well I don't like him! He's not a Kokiri!"

Saria crossed her arms, "Mido, it doesn't matter, he's harmless and he needs to be here so he can eventually save our world."

"I still don't like him!" He yelled and stomped off.

Sean sighed and whispered to Saria, "What's his problem?"

"That's Mido, he thinks he's the boss of all us Kokiri's…Just ignore him…"

He raised an eyebrow, "How do you know that I'm going to save the world?"

"The Great Deku Tree told me."

"Oh, word does travel fast I suppose…"

They soon ended up in front of The Great Deku Tree, Sean noticed that the Airmid was still lying on the ground. He picked it up along with the phial he was going to use.

"Great Deku Tree! We're here!" Saria said.

"Ah yes. Saria and Sean, The Chosen One. What can I do for you?" The Tree spoke.

"I'm going to take Sean to The Forest Temple."

"Hmm, The Temple? I see, but be careful my child for these woods are growing dark. I fear that something evil approaches, I just cannot sense it."

"I'll be fine. Sean will protect me." She looked at him and smiled.

"Very well. Be safe my child…" Said the Tree.

"Come on Sean! Follow me!!" Said Saria running ahead of him.

They were in the Lost Woods, and Sean was trying hard to keep up.

"Everything looks the same!" He exclaimed, "Is this why they call it The Lost Woods?"

"Uh huh. Now hurry up! We're almost there!"

Sean looked around some more, like he said, everything looked the same. But he noticed that the moment they entered the woods he could hear music. It sounded like a piano playing followed by a flute, but it was faint.

"Hey Saria, why can I hear music here?"

She turned around to him with her hands behind her back, "Noticed that did you? Those are the spirits talking to us, but sometimes it's the Skullkids."

"Skullkids?"

"When children get lost in the forest, they turn into Skullkids. But they're harmless, they just like to have fun."

They soon came to a large wall with a gate as the entrance. Sean could see the foundations of the Temple in the distance over the wall.

"What's so special about The Forest Temple Saria?"

"Well, that's where the spirit's of the forest gather. I go there all the time and sometimes talk to them."

"You talk to spirits?"

"Well, I just play music to them, they seem to like it though." She came up to the gate and looked around, "That's funny, I don't remember this being here…" She turned around and suddenly froze, her face was filled with fear.

"Saria?" He walked over to her, "Saria what's wrong?"

She pointed and screamed, "Behind you!!"

"Wha-?" Suddenly he was tackled. He managed to see that it was covered in fur and was growling. He quickly got up and drew his sword. The beast looked like a wolf with matter fur and blood red eyes, "What is that?!"

Lirai zoomed beside Sean and exclaimed, "It's a Wolfos!"

"Saria! Stay back!" Sean screamed as he ran up to it and swung at it. The Wolfos dodged it and stood up on its hind legs and clawed at him. He blocked the blow with his shield and tried to stab it, but again the Wolfos dodged the attack, "Alright fine!" He said as he swung three times and ended with a Spin Attack. But it blocked it all with its claws. Sean jumped back, "Man, how do I beat this thing?!"

"Look! You see how it's defending the most on it's front?" Lirai spoke up.

"Yeah?"

"It has to be protecting its backside! Try to dodge its attacks and strike when you can!"

"Got it!" He jumped in front of the beast. The Wolfos then howled and soon at least seven more rose from the ground, "Great, more of you to kill!" The Triforce glowed on his hand and Sean could feel himself becoming light on his feet. One of the Wolfos clawed at his head, but he ducked and quickly stabbed its backside, the Wolfos suddenly crumpled into a heap and disappeared in smoke, "Well that's easy!" Sean turned to the rest of them, "I know your weakness now!" He ran forward at near superhuman speed and slammed his shield on one of the Wolfos head, flipping it around as Sean quickly slashed at its exposed back. Two more descended upon him, he jumped up and kicked one in the side and slashed at the other. He then rolled underneath another and stabbed at it and quickly jumped up with a Spin Attack slaying two more. The last two circled him, but Sean didn't dawdle, he jumped again and cleaved a Wolfos head clean off and crushed the other with his shield. Sean was victorious! The carcasses disappeared in the smoke leaving nothing left as usual. He walked over to Saria, "Are you okay Saria? You didn't get hurt right?"

She nodded, "I-I'm fine Sean…that was scary…"

"Your fine now." He smiled, "I just couldn't believe that I beat them all…" He looked at the Triforce, it stopped glowing, "I guess she was right…I would always find a way…" He looked over at Lirai, "Thanks for the advice Lirai, you really helped me out."

The Fairy flew around him, "Glad I could help!"

The gate then sunk into the ground.

"Well it looks like we can go now." Sean said.

"Let's hurry up so we can get out of here." Said Saria.

"Right."

They went past the opening and walked through a small maze that narrowed to a small staircase into a clearing where the Temple was. It was covered in vines and the staircase leading into the Temple was destroyed, there was also a large stone in the center of the clearing with a picture of the Triforce and another symbol, which Sean couldn't recognize.

"Here we are…" Said Saria.

"I thought we would go inside the Temple?" Sean said.

"No, nobody has ever gone inside before. But that's where the spirit's of the forest are."

Sean walked up to the stone in the center and looked around, "So…now what?"

"I don't know, but while we're here…" She took out a small tan ocarina.

"What's that?" Sean said pointing at the instrument.

"It's my ocarina, this is what I play to the spirit's." he put the instrument to her lips and started to play. The song was quick and catchy, Sean got a little pumped up by listening to it for he could feel the same sensation when Malon sang Epona's Song.

When she was done Sean asked, "What was that called?"

She giggled, "I made it up, so it's called Saria's Song."

"I like it!" He said.

Saria put her ocarina away, "Well, I guess we can go back now."

"Aww…" Sean said, "That's was a little too quick…"

Saria laughed, "Come on Sean."

"Alright I'm com-…" He paused. Something felt different all of the sudden…

Saria turned around to him, "Sean? Are you alright?"

He breathed in slowly, the air was sweet, nothing like he ever smelled in his whole life, and he felt a great warmth around him. The Triforce started to glow slightly, making a light ringing noise. He could feel the warmth flow inside of him and calm him down.

What…is this?

Sean slowly turned around, there was nothing but trees but he could feel the sensation getting stronger in that direction, so he started to walk. Suddenly he could see a pair of eyes staring at him, but they didn't belong to a beast, they were human…

He couldn't see a person, just the eyes…which glowed like rubies. He continued to walk slowly towards the eyes…

The smell grew stronger…

His body felt like it was on fire, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Was all this coming from whoever was there?

The smell filled his nostrils…

The eyes continued to watch him, blinking slowly…

His heart was beating fast…

He was nearly there…

Faster…

Just a bit further…

The smell was intoxicating…

Almost…

"Sean!"

"Wh-what?" He said turning around.

Saria stood behind him looking concerned, "What's the matter?"

Sean turned back around.

The eyes were gone…

"N-Nothing…just, thought I saw something…" He looked at Saria and smiled, "Sorry, let's get going."

They walked down the stairs, but as they did Sean looked back.

It…felt so…familiar…

It was getting late as they made there way back to the village, the forest started to feel cooler as it got darker. Sean's stomach started to growl, he forgot to eat lunch.

Saria heard him and giggled, "Hungry?"

He smiled and rubbed his stomach, "Yeah…sorry…"

"It's okay. You can have dinner at my house."

Lirai was resting on Sean's head as they walked to Saria's house, he didn't even notice she was up there until he felt his hair being tugged on. But he didn't mind, he was still thinking about what happened in the forest. Sean sat down at the table while Saria went into the kitchen. Her house really wasn't that big, just the bedroom, kitchen, and living room. Not to mention the ceiling was a little too small for him. He grabbed Lirai off his head and held her in his hand, she sat down with her little legs dangling.

"So, every Kokiri has a Guardian Fairy. And they come to the Kokiri the moment they are born, right?"

Saria poked her head out of the kitchen, "That's right, how much do you know about us?"

To be honest that's pretty much all I know really…I only got to the castle on the game…

He shrugged, "Not much…just bits and pieces…"

"All I have is fruit, hope that's okay."

"That's fine. I'll pretty much eat anything."

She came into the room and set down a large bowl on the table filled with fruit. He recognized some of the fruit that he had in his bag, but he didn't know their names. There was also some Kiwis, apples, and grapes. Since he didn't know anything about the food in Hyrule he asked Saria about them.

"What's this called?" He said pointing at green fruit, which looked like a Banana but straight.

"That's a Gertaz. It sort of tastes like a Lemon and you eat it like a Banana."

He picked up a pear-shaped fruit which was pink with yellow speckles all over it, "And this?"

" A Kokiri Peach, it's like the sweetest fruit in the world because it only grows here under the protection of the forest."

"Ah, so is it rare?"

"Yeah, to outsiders. But we find them all the time here."

"And…" He picked up a blue fruit that looked twisted, "What's this?"

"Sri-lat, it's kindof hard to eat it because of its hard skin, but when you get past that the fruit is pretty good.

Finally he picked the last one. It was big as a coconut and the purple and blue colors swirled around the fruit. "This one?"

"Oh, that's a Tergan. You can 't really eat it, but there's nectar inside that helps heal burns."

"Wow." He said looking at the fruit, "These are just four that I've never seen, and I only have two of them in my bag." He peeled the Gertaz, the fruit inside was bright red and bumpy, he bit into it and found it quite tasty. "So, how many fruits are there in Hyrule?"

"I don't know, hundreds maybe…"

He coughed when he heard her, "Hundreds?! I don't even know how many fruits there are in my world!"

"Speaking of which…" Said Saria, "Tell me about your world. I want to know what it's like there…"

He swallowed the fruit and licked his lips, "Well okay then." And with that he started to explain just about everything he said to Malon to her. Saria listened closely with her hands on her chin, constantly sighing with a smile on her face. They were pretty much full when he was done explaining everything.

"So, there are not a lot of forests in your world."

"Well, not like this one, the biggest one that I know of is in a country called Brazil, and it's called a Rainforest."

"So it rains a lot?"

"Yeah, kinda why it has that name."

And speaking of rain, Sean noticed lightning off in the distance followed by the dull roll of thunder out the window.

"Looks like a storm is on its way." He said.

Saria rubbed her arms and looked out the window, "I don't like storms so much…"

"Why not?"

"It's a bad omen…"

He laughed, "Oh not all the time…I like storms."

She yawned, "I'd like to go to sleep before it gets over here…"

"Alright, I'm pretty tired myself. Do you have an extra blanket an pillow?"

"For what?"

He pointed at himself, "For me, you don't think I was going to sleep in your bed, right?"

"I don't see why not." She said blushing.

_Oh my God!! The second girl who will let me sleep in her bed!! What is with the girls in Hyrule?!_

He decided not to argue, after what happened with Malon's wrestling moves he didn't want to know what Saria could do.

"Alright…if your okay with it…" He sighed.

Guess I'm just good with the ladies…or really really lucky…

As soon as he got situated in bed (Sean slept near the wall again) rain started to come down. Saria quickly jumped into bed, Sean looked over at her and she had her eyes tightly shut.

"Hey, it's alright…" He said rubbing her shoulder.

She grabbed the covers and flipped them over her, Sean noticed that she was wearing a bra and panties. He quickly looked away, he had no idea she would be wearing nothing but that.

_God…you are cruel to me sometimes…_

"Goodnight Sean…" She said quietly.

"Night." He replied.

Sean closed his eyes and listened to the pitter-patter of the rain outside.

Well this is nice and soothing…

Then lightning struck and the roar of thunder followed after. Saria jumped and wrapped her arms around Sean and held on.

Man…she really is scared of these things…

Sean rubbed her hands, trying to comfort her. He felt her relax until another roar of thunder rumbled outside, she clamped onto him tighter this time, her breasts squeezing against his back.

Damnit…this again? God, forget it, I'm going to sleep…

Truthfully, Sean did enjoy what was going on.

So did Saria for she was glad to have an excuse to touch him…

In the Heavens of Hyrule.

"I don't see why you did that Din…"

"D-Did what?" The Goddess said shyly.

"You love him! You love him! You love him!!" Farore chanted.

"I don't love him!!" Din said blushing, "I just…wanted to see him…one last time."

Nayru sighed, " Din…we know you care for him."

"Yeah it's no big secret. I care for him to." Farore giggled, "And so does Nayru!"

"W-What?!" She stammered.

They all laughed. Din walked around and looked out a window.

"We should do something for him before we leave."

"Like what?" Said Nayru.

Din shook her head, "I don't know…we can't show ourselves to him, so that's out of the question…"

Farore bounced up and down with her hand outstretched, "Ooh! Ooh! I know!!"

Her sisters looked at her.

Farore smiled and held up her hands, a green aura swirled around in a ball in her hands, "Let's give him magic…"

Day Five, and Sean was already awake and playing with the Kokiri's. They all warmed up to him quickly, except for Mido, and spent all morning playing with Saria too. The storm last night pasted quickly but there was a couple of puddles everywhere, Sean fell in many times.

Soaking wet, he walked over to Saria laughing, "Aha ha ha!! That was great!!"

She laughed as well, "Your really playful, aren't you?"

He shrugged with a smile, "What can I say? I'm a child at heart."

Then a Kokiri boy ran up to them, "Sean! Saria! The Deku Tree wants to see you!"

"Oh thanks Kiril" Sean said.

They came up to The Deku Tree who seemed to be smiling.

"What's going on Deku Tree?" Sean asked.

"Ah, my child…I see the Kokiri's are being friendly to you! That's good."

"Everybody is great! As you can see this is the outcome to our fun." He said ringing out the water from his shirt.

The Deku Tree laughed, "It's been a long time since I've seen them so happy, but unfortunately that is not why I have called for you."

"What is it?" Saria asked.

"I feel a terrible evil approaching…I can feel it from the desert in the northwest."

Sean frowned slightly, "I'm willing to bet that's where this, "Evil King" is then."

"Yes my child, and I have had a vision…you must go there, to The Gerudo Desert…"

"The Gerudo Desert…" Sean repeated.

"But…" Saria started, "You have to leave? Now?"

Sean looked at her and smiled reassuringly, "Sounds that way…but don't worry Saria." He pointed at himself with his thumb, "I'll come back and visit, after all of this is done I'll come back. Please don't be sad."

She crossed her arms, "It's just so…fast. And you could get hurt…"

Sean smiled and hugged her. She gasped, "I'll be alright. Okay?"

She nodded and hugged him back, "Okay…"

Lirai hovered over them, "Aww…I'm going to miss you Sean…"

He held up his hand and she rested on his fingers, "I'm gonna miss you too Lirai."

The Deku Tree smiled, "You will return Chosen One, I can feel it. Now you must hurry! The Evil is steadily growing and you must go!"

Sean nodded. Then they heard movement behind them. All of the Kokiri's were there and they looked disappointed.

"You're leaving us Sean?" One said.

"Yeah, sorry guys…I can't play with you for a while."

They all rushed up and hugged him.

"We'll miss you…" They said.

He laughed, "I'll miss you all too, but I'll be back. Don't worry." He looked at Saria and smiled, "Goodbye Saria."

She ran up and hugged him again, "Goodbye Sean…be careful"

After he said all of his goodbyes, and a ton of hugs, he ran to the bridge leading out of the forest. Everyone followed him until he reached it, he waved at them as he ran over the bridge and disappeared in the trees.

Saria sighed as Lirai flew around her, "He said he'd come back Saria."

"I know…but I miss him already…"

Seven hours passed by and Sean could see a canyon a couple miles ahead. According to his map, beyond that is a large Fortress followed by the desert. He sat down under a tree to rest, the shade felt nice after running so long. He made himself a small sandwich for lunch and a small pastry he found at the bottom of his bag.

"Oh goody!" He said biting into it, "It's lemon filled!"

He looked south and he could make out Lon Lon Ranch way out there. And Hyrule Castle was still as big as ever. He was really far out in the Field. He wanted to go see Lake Hylia but duty calls. He finished lunch and made his way in the canyon. After a while he came upon a small bridge over a gorge, as he walked across it he looked down and saw a river all the way down at the bottom of the gorge.

"Whoa, long way down…" He said.

As he continued to walk it started to get hotter, he wiped the sweat off his face and walked around a corner with an incredible sight! The Fortress that was said to be on the map was entirely built in the canyon, and it was huge! He walked up a flight of stairs to a flat surfaced area. He looked around and saw no one.

I wasn't told if anybody lived here…

Just then he heard a slight tap from behind him. He quickly turned around only to have a spear at his throat. The spear belonged to a woman with orange hair and dark tanned skin, she wore clothes that looked like what a gypsy would wear and they were purple. Sean held his hands up and shook his head rapidly.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! I-I mean you no harm!"

"I didn't say you could speak!" She said, the spearhead poking his throat lightly.

Many more women holding spears and wearing the same clothes but different colors soon surrounded him.

"Who are you?" The one in front of him said.

"Sean…my name is Sean…"

"Why have you come here to our hideout?"

"Uhh…" He said shrugging, "I was told to?"

"Wait! Look!" One said pointing at his hand.

They all looked, and then the woman in front of him lowered her spear, "Hmm…I've heard of you…The Chosen One right?"

"Yeah." He said nodding, "But…who are you guys?"

"We are Gerudos, and we are thieves."

"Thieves?!" Sean exclaimed and looked around, "A band of female thieves?!"

"Take him to Nabooru, she would want to see him." She said pointing at two other women.

They grabbed Sean's arms and led him inside the fortress. They walked through a series of hallways and came upon a door.

"Wait here." One of them said, "Nabooru will see you shortly." And they both walked away.

Sean could hear voices from beyond the door, he quickly looked around and placed his ear on the door. The voices belonged to a man and a woman, and the man didn't sound too happy.

"Why must you go? What do you plan to do?"

"I whish to make peace with Hyrule, don't you see?"

"I know you, you're not one for peace…all you care about is power…"

"Is that so wrong?"

"Your not going…"

"You have no right to tell me what I can and can not do!! My decision is final!!"

Sean could hear footsteps, he quickly backed away as the door opened. A tall dark skinned man with dark orange hair and black armor stood in the doorway. He looked at Sean surprisingly as he slowly walked past him, Sean's eyes locked with his. He could feel something strange coming from this man. He could feel the Triforce burn on his hand. The man's expression faded when he saw Sean's sword and shield.

"No…" He said quietly.

The man quickly walked down the hallway without a second glance or a word.

That was…eerie…

"Now who are you?" Came a voice.

Sean turned around and saw a tall woman, just as the same as the rest of the women except her clothes were white.

"I'm Sean, and you must be Nabooru? Right?"

She nodded, "Yes, I received a letter saying that you would soon show up, come inside."

He followed her inside and closed the door.

"You'll have to excuse me, for I really don't have a lot of time right now."

"Umm, okay."

"Here." She handed him a letter, "For you."

He took the letter and saw it was from Zelda, he opened it and it read,

_Dear Sean,_

_I have had another vision, I saw darkness all over Hyrule but then a green light emerged from the forest, and I saw you holding a green stone. Sean, I'm afraid time is almost run out, I know you have just left the forest but this vision tells me that you must return! Something terrible is going to happen soon! I'm so sorry for making you run around Hyrule all this time but please, do this one thing for me. I'm also sorry that you cannot explore Hyrule like we planned…But surely you have awakened already so hopefully everything will be all right. I will pray for your safety Sean._

Sincerely, Zelda

"But, what about the Evil here?" He said folding the letter.

"Evil?" Said Nabooru.

"Huh? Oh nothing…" He said.

Nabooru sighed, "Well, that's it I guess. You can go now, nobody will bother you on your way out."

"Thank you Nabooru."

She waved her hand, "No matter, sorry that we couldn't make your little visit a little comfortable, but who knows." She looked at him, "Maybe we'll see each other again…"

It was night, and Sean was camping in the Field. He would make his way back to the forest tomorrow. But he didn't know why The Deku Tree sent him here and then he suddenly had to come back, he didn't sense any Evil there, but then again it might have been in the Desert…He laid down on the bedroll and looked up to the sky.

"It's really pretty…I've never seen so many stars…" He frowned slightly, "Guess I actually start saving the world tomorrow huh?" He sighed and closed his eyes, "Lot's of weird things have happened in these short days…and, I have so many questions…" He rolled over and looked into the fire, "And what will happen when this is all over?"

Sean soon drifted off to sleep hoping that whatever would happen tomorrow would go well. The Triforce was glowing faintly and ringing quietly, as if it was hoping too.

A.N. Aaaaaaaand done!! Whew! That took longer than expected…ya see I already had this all typed out, but then my step dad erased everything and I couldn't get it back. And then Word wasn't working so this was delayed even longer, but it's done now. Sorry that's it's so long, and sorry if it seems sloppy at the end, I was doing this every night around 1' o clock A.M. so I was a little woozy. But enough chitchat, please review and Chapter 3 will be on its way hopefully, I will finish this story one way or another! And I'm so excited that I gots 15 reviews already! jumps for joy

Seanikins4


End file.
